Dylan O'Brien Is Too Gorgeous to Live
by Leaper
Summary: Written for Kurtofsky Week on Tumblr; theme of "guilty pleasures." Between that and the title, I think you can figure out what you're in for. :)


**AN: This is short enough to be put in my "Snapshots" series, but frankly, I can't resist posting something with this title. Inspired by bits relating to another fandom I've written for camunki and spookybibi. Long may they squee. :D**

Dave's instincts were screaming _wrongness_ the second he entered the apartment. He looked about as he slowly placed his bag on the chair next to the door and shucked off his coat. "I'm home..."

Kurt looked up from his magazine. "Hey! How was your day?"

The pieces were slowly starting to come together. First, there was the blinking light on their TV — signalling that had just been turned off seconds ago. Rather sudden, and odd. Then there was the remote control, peeking out from under a cushion next to Kurt on the sofa. They always kept it out on the coffee table for convenient grabbing.

Then there was Kurt's attitude. It was _way_ too casual, _way_ too innocent, and he was showing off the magazine _way_ too much, as if screaming "I was just reading this fascinating article on silk and doing nothing else, I swear!"

Dave had to physically keep an eyebrow from raising. Instead, he casually sauntered towards the couch, hands in his pockets. "Not bad. Practice went a bit long, but it went pretty good."

"Glad to hear." Kurt's gaze was on the magazine, but Dave could see how his eyes flickered towards the TV, the way his elbow gently nudged at the remote control, shoving it deeper under the cushion. _Yep, something's going on_.

"So how was your day?" Dave squatted over the back of the couch, resting his forearms on its edge next to Kurt's head. "Anything exciting at _Vogue_?"

Kurt shrugged. "The usual barely controlled chaos. I think that promotion's pretty much mine, though."

Dave smiled. "Great to hear, babe." Then his arm shot out like a blur, snatching the remote from under the cushion.

Kurt squealed, grabbing at the spot where the remote had been much too late. "David, no!"

"What's the matter, Kurt? I'm just curious what's on TV."

"David Karofsky, if you turn that TV on, I will make your life a living—"

Of course he turned it on. How could he not, after that?

It was some kind of office scene. Vince Vaughn was in it, and in the background was...

Wait...

"Is this _The Internship_?" Dave asked in disbelief.

Kurt sank lower, as if the couch were swallowing him whole.

"Kurt... You ordered _The Internship_ on demand? An hour and a half long Google ad? A movie with _Owen Wilson_ in it?! You like Luke Wilson a hundred times more!"

"It's not that he's _bad_ — he's just not as good," Kurt muttered lamely.

"I _know_ you; you'd _never_ watch this kind of thing willingly in a million years. What on _Earth_ could possibly have—" Then a young brown haired man with glasses appeared on the screen, and it all became clear. "Oh my God..." he breathed.

Kurt sank even lower into the sofa.

"That's the guy from _Teen Wolf_."

Kurt didn't respond.

Dave turned towards him, eyes fairly sparkling in amusement. "You bought this movie just for Stiles from _Teen Wolf_, didn't you?"

"And why not?" Kurt said defensively. "I mean, _look_ at him!" He waved his arms towards the screen. "It's not _fair_ that one man can be that gorgeous!"

"What am I?" Dave asked in an exaggerated pout. "Chopped liver?"

"Of course not! You're hot too! Just... in a different way!"

Dave shrugged. "I dunno, I always kinda liked Danny better..."

"Not Derek?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Duh, of course Derek. But it's kinda cliche to say Derek, isn't it?"

"Mm. That cast's just full of beauty, isn't it?"

"Yeah." A silence fell over them both as they watched the movie. Dave chuckled. "Okay, that line actually wasn't half bad."

"See? Even in the worst cinematic pile is a little diamond every now and then."

"Now you're just trying to justify Stiles." Dave laughed as Kurt punched him in the forearm. His eyes went back to the movie for another few moments. Then, all at once, he vaulted over the top of the couch (a casual act that Kurt constantly screamed at him for, but Dave had timed it so that he'd be distracted by Stiles on TV) and landed seated next to Kurt. He draped an arm around Kurt's shoulder; Kurt leaned into the crook of his arm, and together they watched the movie. "Is it worth it so far?"

"Mm?"

"Is the movie worth it just for Stiles?"

He felt Kurt shrug. "Close enough."

Another silence fell.

"After this, we're watching _Riddick_."

Kurt sighed. "_Fine_."

"You're the best."

"And don't you forget it, mister."


End file.
